The invention relates to a profile bar, a system with at least one such profile bar, and a profile assembly, comprising two profile bars, as well as a method for producing such a profile assembly.
Profile bars, in particular aluminium profile bars are generally known and serve for the production or respectively forming of supporting structures which are a component part, for example, of machinery or suchlike. Here, usually a plurality of profile bars are used, which are connected rigidly with one another to form a frame, wherein the most varied of connecting elements are known for connecting profile bars with one another at right angles, which connecting elements usually brace two adjacent profile bars with respect to one another. For this purpose, the connecting elements as a rule engage into at least one undercut longitudinal groove of a first profile and into a further undercut longitudinal groove of a second profile or alternatively into a longitudinal channel, in particular a central channel of the second profile, with which the connecting element is fastened for example by screwing. The engagement into an undercut longitudinal groove frequently takes place by means of a so-called sliding block.
If a first profile bar is now fastened with an end face, for example by means of a sliding block and a clamping screw cooperating therewith, against a lateral surface of a second profile bar, the problem arises that a tensile force is exerted onto the sliding block via the first profile bar lying with its end face against the lateral surface of the second profile bar on introduction of a force running perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis of the first profile bar. This tensile force, in connection with the relatively small end surface of the first profile bar, brings about the risk of the bending open of the undercut longitudinal groove of the second profile bar, so that the sliding block is no longer held securely. The risk therefore exists that the first profile bar detaches itself from the second profile bar. Furthermore, the problem exists that the first profile bar, on introduction of a torque perpendicularly to its longitudinal axis can be twisted about its longitudinal axis to the second profile bar, which makes difficult a positionally or respectively angularly correct mounting of the profile bars with respect to one another, and in the finished profile assembly requires, if necessary, additional components for security against twisting.
Connecting elements for connecting profile bars with one another are known for example from DE 20 2007 002 604 U1 and DE 299 10 404 U1 The known connecting elements are suitable for connecting profile bars with one another in longitudinal direction or perpendicularly, wherein with the known connecting elements likewise tensile forces are generated via the elements which are arranged in the undercut longitudinal grooves, which tensile forces, as explained above, can expand the longitudinal groove receiving them.
A typical profile bar which is widely used in practice is described in DE 197 5 70 89 C1. This known profile bar is contoured in a square shape and has centrally on each side an undercut longitudinal groove for fastening a further profile bar, as is described extensively in the publication. In the known profile bar, the explained risk of bending open of the undercut longitudinal groove likewise exists.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,052 an alternative profile bar is known, which in addition to each undercut longitudinal groove has two non-undercut auxiliary grooves with a rectangular cross-sectional area, receiving the undercut longitudinal groove between them, which auxiliary grooves serve for fastening further components, in which these engage into the additional grooves in a form-fitting manner.
From DE 92 10 639, furthermore, an alternative profile bar is known, which has longitudinal channels running parallel to a central channel and sitting on the corners of an imaginary square. These additional longitudinal channels serve to be provided in their respective end-face end section with a thread, in order to be able to screw herein connecting elements for the bracing of two profile bars with one another. The aim is to be able to use the central bore as a compressed air duct.
The described profile bars serve, as mentioned, in particular for production for frames in machine construction or other supporting structures. It is also usual to arrange on a corresponding profile bar structure a door element on a vertically running profile bar, in which in the associated undercut longitudinal groove of the profile bar corresponding connecting elements are fastened, via which tensile forces are exerted perpendicularly to the longitudinal extent of the profile bar, which can likewise lead to an expanding of the undercut longitudinal groove, so that in particular in the case of additional external applications of force onto the door element the risk exists that the connecting element is pulled out from the undercut groove of the profile bar.
In the knowledge of the above-mentioned prior art, the problem consists of indicating an improved, alternative profile bar which is suitable for realizing in a simple manner a securing against twisting in a profile assembly.
In addition, the profile bar is preferably to be suitable for being able to receive tensile forces introduced for example via a sliding block or another anchoring element into an undercut longitudinal groove, without the risk of deformation or respectively expanding of the longitudinal groove.
Furthermore, the problem consists of indicating a system by which, with the use of a profile bar according to the invention, a security against twisting is provided and, if applicable, an expanding of an undercut longitudinal groove is reliably prevented. Moreover, the problem consists in indicating a profile assembly which is improved accordingly, and a method for producing such a profile assembly.